


Vegas Wedding

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, Sort Of, Weddings, accidental Marriage Proposal, they deserve nice things, who would have thought that i of all people would write a marriage story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: „Verdammt, dann heirate ich dich halt.“Mit dem Satz fing alles an. Sechs im Streit dahingesagte Worte.Und jetzt war Skinny Norris offenbar verlobt.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Vegas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Found&Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621488) by [Tiargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo). 



> inspired by Found&Lost, because what are original ideas? Vorwarnung, ich habe keine Ahnung von Hochzeiten und war zu faul, ausführlich zu recherchieren.

„Verdammt, dann heirate ich dich halt.“

Mit dem Satz fing alles an. Sechs im Streit dahingesagte Worte. 

Und jetzt war Skinny Norris offenbar verlobt.

Peter hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er selbst nach fast sieben Jahren Beziehung immer noch auf Abstand ging, wenn er Probleme hatte. Hatte ihm vorgeworfen, er hätte _Bindungsängste_.

Daraufhin rutschte Skinny dieser Satz heraus. _Dann heirate ich dich halt_. Der Streit kam abrupt zum Stillstand, und sie starrten sich an. Sie konnten beide nicht wirklich glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte.

Aber weil Skinny mindestens so stur war wie Peter und sich schon aus Prinzip weigerte, einen Rückzieher zu machen, fixierte er Peter über den Couchtisch hinweg und fragte: „Also, willst du mich heiraten, oder nicht?“

Die unausgesprochene Stichelei _wer hat hier jetzt Bindungsängste_ schwang unüberhörbar in der Frage mit.

Und weil Peter genauso schlecht klein beigeben konnte, zuckte er die Schultern und antwortete: „Gut, dann heiraten wir.“

Die nächsten drei Tage verlor keiner ein weiteres Wort über das Thema, und Skinny freundete sich schon damit an, es einfach unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

Doch dann saßen sie auf dem Sofa, sahen irgendeinen blödsinnigen Film an, Peters Kopf auf Skinnys Brust, und wie aus dem Nichts erkundigte Peter sich: „Meinst du das eigentlich ernst?“

Erst einen fragenden Blick von Skinny später fügte er hinzu: „Würdest du mich wirklich heiraten?“

Seufzend sah Skinny aus dem Fenster. Das dringende Bedürfnis, einen blöden Spruch von sich zu geben und die Diskussion für beendet zu erklären, machte sich in ihm breit. Aber genau wegen dieser Angewohnheit hatten sie sich in den letzten Jahren schon so oft gestritten.

Also zwang er sich zu Ehrlichkeit. „Ich find… Ehe an sich irgendwie unheimlich“, gab er zu, und es bereitete ihm schon Mühe, dieses Wort nur auszusprechen. „Ich mein, ich hatte jetzt nicht die strahlenden Vorbilder, was das angeht.“

Bis heute fragte er sich, was zum Teufel seine Eltern eigentlich dazu getrieben hatte, zu heiraten. Vermutlich nur die Tatsache, dass sein Vater seine Mutter geschwängert hatte, und was das für sein Selbstwertgefühl tat, musste wohl nicht erklärt werden.

Er konnte Peters Enttäuschung spüren, ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Peter sagen, dass er es sich abschminken konnte, dass Skinny ihm ganz sicher keinen _Antrag_ machen würde. Aber der andere Teil erinnerte ihn vehement daran, dass er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung tatsächlich gar nicht so abgeneigt war, den Rest seines Lebens mit Peter zu verbringen.

Also nahm er Peters Hand, drückte sie sanft, und sagte leise: „Aber wenn du das wirklich willst, dann tu ichs.“

Das Strahlen auf Peters Gesicht war Antwort genug.

Schnell fügte Skinny hinzu: „Aber ich trag keinen Ring, und hier nimmt auch keiner irgendwelche Nachnamen an, okay?“

Die Nachricht schien Peters Freude keinen Abbruch zu tun. „Wirklich nicht? Ich hatte an so einen schönen Doppelnamen gedacht...“, flachste er, und Skinny musste ihn einfach küssen.

So kam es also, dass Skinny Norris plötzlich völlig ungeplant und völlig unerwartet _verlobt_ war.

* * *

Es dauerte genau eine Woche, bis Peter seinen Eltern und sämtlichen Freunden die Nachricht mitgeteilt hatte.

Es dauerte fast drei Monate, bis Skinny dieselben Personen davon überzeugt hatte, dass es kein großes Fest mit Sitzordnung, Torte und Blumengestecken geben würde.

Erstens hatten sie kein Geld dafür. Und zweitens hatte Skinny keinen Bock auf solchen Scheiß. Er würde sich nicht in ein Kostüm stecken lassen und mit Peters gesammten Freundeskreis freundlichen Small Talk machen.

Zu seiner Überraschung war Peter voll auf seiner Seite. Er hatte eigentlich mit Gegenwehr gerechnet, dass Peter eben doch das ganze Märchenhochzeit-Programm wollte, doch der hatte nur gelacht und festgestellt: „Das wären nicht wir.“

Und als Skinny fragte, ob Peter ihm freie Hand bei der Planung geben und sich überraschen lassen würde, sagte er tatsächlich ja. Wieder einmal war Skinny fasziniert von dem Vertrauen, das Peter ihm entgegen brachte.

Also begann Skinny, Pläne zu schmieden. 

Die ganze Sache stellte sich als einfacher heraus, als er gedacht hatte. Denn sobald er wusste, was er wollte, waren alles andere nur noch Kleinigkeiten. 

So kam es, dass er gerade einmal sechs Monate nach ihrem, nun ja, _folgenschweren_ Streit, Peter anwies sich eine Woche Urlaub zu nehmen und seine Tasche zu packen.

„Brauch ich einen Anzug?“, erkundigte Peter sich, während er nachdenklich den Inhalt seines Schrankes begutachtete.

Skinny, der im Türrahmen lehnte und ihn beobachtete, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du einen anziehen willst, meinetwegen, aber ich werd ganz bestimmt keinen mitnehmen.“

Peter warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Dich wird nichts davon abbringen, in Lederjacke zu heiraten, oder?“

Grinsend schüttelte Skinny den Kopf. „Nope!“

Zu seiner Verteidigung, er hatte seine Lederjacke gereinigt und von allen zurückgebliebenen Dreckspritzern und Blutflecken befreit. Das zählte doch auch schon was.

Am Ende packte Peter auch keinen Anzug ein. Für eine Sekunde befürchtete Skinny, er würde sein altes Basketballtrikot aus dem Schrank holen (denn auch wenn er keinen Wert auf eine „ordentliche“ Hochzeit legte, was immer das bedeuten sollte, das wäre selbst für seinen Geschmack zu viel), doch schließlich entschied Peter sich für irgendein Hemd und Jeans.

Mit Belustigung beobachtete Skinny, wie Peter sich auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitete, einen warmen Pullover genauso einpackte wie eine Badehose. Immer wieder warf er Skinny fragende Blick zu, als wartete er auf ein Zeichen, was er brauchen würde und was nicht, doch Skinny achtete peinlich genau darauf, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Denn wenn er ehrlich war, es machte ihm einen riesen Spaß, Peter im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen.

Am liebsten hätte er ihm eine Augenbinde verpasst, bevor er ihn ins Auto gelassen hätte, aber das ging Peter dann doch zu weit.

* * *

Sie waren seit ungefähr zwei Stunden unterwegs, als Peter aus dem Fenster sah, ein Straßenschild musterte und dann aufstöhnte.

„Wir fahren nach Vegas, oder?“, erkundigte er sich resigniert. Aber Skinny konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

Also grinste er nur vielsagend.

Peter vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen“, grummelte er undeutlich.

Dem konnte Skinny nur zustimmen. Denn sobald er sich der Tatsache gestellt hatte, dass er ernsthaft heiraten würde, hatte er eigentlich nur eine Option wirklich in Erwägung gezogen. 

Zuerst hatte er es einfach so machen wollen. Peter ohne Vorwarnung ins Auto zerren und nach Vegas fahren. Aber dann hatte er einsehen müssen, dass ein bisschen Planung vielleicht nicht schaden konnte. Sogar er musste zugeben, dass es ganz nett wäre, Trauzeugen zu haben, die man nicht gerade zum ersten und letzten Mal sah.

Er hatte ein wenig befürchtet, dass sich Andrews und Jonas verquatschen und die Überraschung ruinieren würden, als er sie eingeladen hatte, aber zu seiner Befriedigung hatten sie offenbar dichtgehalten. 

Das Wissen, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Las Vegas waren, schien Peter als Information auszureichen, denn er stellte keine weiteren Fragen.

Erst, als Skinny auf den Parkplatz eines Hotels abbog, erkundigte er sich: „Heiraten wir heute Abend noch?“

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgen Vormittag“, antwortete er, und konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass sich plötzlich doch seine Nerven wieder bemerkbar machten.

Auch wenn er sich gerne einredete, dass es nicht so war, das hier war ein verdammt großer Schritt. Besonders für ihn, der vor Peter nie auch nur eine ernsthafte Beziehung geführt hatte. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er nicht noch auf den letzten Metern kalte Füße kriegen und alles absagen würde.

Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, dass Peter ebenfalls so aussah, als wäre ihm gerade abrupt klar geworden, was sie hier vorhatten. 

Bevor einer von ihnen tatsächlich noch auf die Idee kommen konnte, irgendwelche Zweifel zum Ausdruck zu bringen, holte Skinny tief Luft und sagte: „Okay, dann mal los.“

Peter lächelte, und sie stiegen aus. 

In der Hotellobby warteten ihre Freunde bereits. Dylan lehnte an einer der gefakten Säulen und spielte auf dem Handy herum, während sich Jonas und Andrews in einem sicheren Abstand von fünf Metern und mit dem Rücken zu ihm unterhielten.

Die Begrüßungen liefen erwartungsgemäß etwas unbehaglich ab.

Auch nach all den Jahren konnte Skinny mit Andrews und Jonas nicht unbedingt viel anfangen, und er war sich mehr als bewusst, dass sie ihn ebenfalls nicht leiden konnten. Und trotz aller Versuche von Skinnys Seite waren auch Peter und Dylan nie so richtig warm miteinander geworden. 

Also organisierte Skinny lieber schnell, dass alle ihre Zimmerschlüssel bekamen, damit sie ihr Gepäck wegbringen konnten und niemand Gefahr lief, einen Streit anzufangen.

Zum Abendessen trafen sie sich wieder.

„Ich glaube, auf einen stereotypischen Junggesellenabschied können wir verzichten...“, begann Jonas.

Doch er wurde sogleich von Dylan unterbrochen, der ihm gar keine Beachtung schenkte, sondern Skinny einen Blick zuwarf. „Stripclub?“

Grinsend nickte Skinny. „Stripclub“, bestätigte er.

Peter seufzte. Wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Freunden. „Dann amüsiert euch mal schön“, beschloss er, „Wir gehen irgendwo anders hin.“

Skinny lachte. „Schade eigentlich, ich hatte mich schon auf den Anblick von Justus McSherlock in einem Stripclub gefreut.“

Jonas verdrehte die Augen, aber Skinny entging nicht, dass sowohl Peter als auch Andrews sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen mussten.

Aber sie beschlossen, dass es das beste für alle war, wenn sie den Abend getrennte Wege gingen. Skinny genoss es, wie in alten Zeiten mit Dylan durch die Nacht zu ziehen, auch wenn sie früher ins Hotel zurückkehrten, als sie es normalerweise getan hätten.

Doch es stand für den nächsten Vormittag nun einmal eine Hochzeit auf dem Programm.

* * *

Das Piepen von Peters Handywecker riss sie beide nach eindeutig zu kurzer Zeit aus dem Schlaf.

Peter langte zum Nachttisch, schaltete ihn aus, drehte sich dann wieder um, um Skinny anzuschauen.

„Heute ist es also so weit“, stellte er fest. Er klang ein bisschen nervös, aber vor allem vorfreudig. 

Bei Skinny überwog die Nervosität. „Mhm“, machte er. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Tag mal kommt.“

Er konnte Peter ansehen, dass das nicht die Reaktion war, auf die er gehofft hatte. Im Augenblick hatte Skinny noch keine Absicht, einen Rückzieher zu machen, aber trotz all der Planung bereitete es ihm immer noch Mühe zu akzeptieren, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig _heiraten_ würde.

Um der Frage in Peters Blick auszuweichen, fügte er schnell hinzu: „In ein paar Stunden gehörst du ganz offiziell nur noch mir.“ Die Tatsache brachte Skinny tatsächlich zum Grinsen, denn wenn er ehrlich war, das war vielleicht, was ihm an der ganzen Sache am besten gefiel.

Peter musste lachen. „Hätte ich mir denken können, dass es dir nur darum geht“, stichelte er, ließ sich dann von Skinny in einen Kuss ziehen. 

Er erlaubte Skinny, den Kuss zu vertiefen, doch als dieser sie herum rollte, auf ihn herunter sah, schob er ihn weg. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!“, beschwerte er sich. 

Widerwillig ließ Skinny ihn los, damit er aufstehen konnte. „Na gut“, seufzte er. Dann musste er wieder grinsen. „Dafür haben wir ja die ganze Nacht.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen, verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad, und erlaubte Skinny dabei einen ausgiebigen Blick auf seine Rückseite. 

Kurz überlegte Skinny, ob er ihm unter der Dusche Gesellschaft leisten sollte, musste jedoch selbst zugeben, dass die Zeit dafür tatsächlich ein bisschen knapp war. 

Also suchte er stattdessen seine Klamotten zusammen und wartete, bis Peter mit feuchten Haaren und einem Handtuch um die Hüften wieder aus dem Bad kam.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich mit den anderen unten in der Lobby.

Dylan wirkte leicht verkatert, aber offensichtlich hatte er es zumindest unter die Dusche geschafft. Jonas und Andrews sahen dagegen sehr wach und gut gelaunt aus. Sie waren ähnlich gekleidet wie Peter, mit Hemden und guten Jeans, während Dylan ebenso wie Skinny nicht anders aussah als sonst.

„Noch irgendwas, was wir wissen müssen?“, erkundigte Peter sich vorsichtshalber

„Jonas hat Redeverbot“, erklärte Skinny grinsend. „Andrews darf meinetwegen, aber ich will mir nicht ne Stunde Geschwätz vom Klugscheißer anhören.“

Jonas sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, doch nach einem beschwichtigenden Blick von Peter klappte er den Mund wieder zu.

„Sonst noch was?“, versicherte Peter sich.

Kurz überlegte Skinny, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Einen langen Moment sah er Peter an, das rotbraune Haar, das er länger trug als früher, die ersten Lachfältchen um seine Augen und die Mundwinkel, die Sommersprossen, die immer noch über sein ganzes Gesicht verteilt waren, wie er von innen heraus zu leuchten schien.

Entschieden gab Skinny sich einen Ruck. „Dann mal los.“

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, Peter an seiner Seite, ihre Freunde hinter sich. Beinahe zögerlich griff Peter nach seiner Hand.

„Nervös?“, fragte Skinny leise, als sie auf die Straße traten.

Peter warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. „Das hättest du wohl gerne.“

Skinny lachte nur.

Am Ende dauerte es nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde. Kein Gequatsche über Religion, nur ein Minimum an Gequatsche über ewige Liebe, und ein Versprechen, das sich zusammenfassen ließ mit „Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los“.

Skinny hatte mehr Spaß an der ganzen Sache, als er erwartet hatte – und auch, als er zugeben würde, wenn er ehrlich war – und nichts schlug Peters Gesichtsausdruck, als Skinny ihm hinterher erzählte, woher er den goldenen Ring hatte, der so schön zu Peters gebräunter Haut passte.

(Er hatte zusammen mit Peters Vater drei Tage lang den Dachboden der Shaws auf den Kopf gestellt, weil Henry – der jetzt Skinnys _Schwiegervater_ war, und _das_ war ein Wort, an das er sich erstmal gewöhnen musste – erwähnt hatte, dass dort möglicherweise irgendwo der alte Ehering seines Vaters liegen könnte. Gefunden hatten sie ihn schließlich in einem verstaubten Schmuckkästchen ganz hinten in einer alten Kommode voller Spitzentischdecken und Mottenkugeln.)

Andrews hatte eine anständige Kamera dabei und übernahm es, ein paar Fotos zu schießen. 

Dann leitete Skinny die kleine Gesellschaft in die nächste Bar, um auf das Ganze anzustoßen.

Immer wieder erwischte er Peter dabei, wie er versunken den Ring an seinem Finger betrachtete, und mehr als alles andere war es dieser Anblick, der ihn überzeugte, das es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

„Wir sind erwachsen geworden“, stellte Dylan neben ihm fest und Skinny schreckte auf. 

So, wie er Peter beobachtet hatte, hatte Dylan offenbar ihn beobachtet. 

„Du bist verheiratet, ich werd bald Vater“, zählte Dylan auf, nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Drink. „Scheiße, Skinny, ich glaub, wir sind echt erwachsen geworden.“

Für einen Moment drohte eine gewisse Melancholie, sich in Skinny breit zu machen. Denn Dylan hatte recht, sie waren _erwachsen_. Aber dann musste er lachen.

„Ja, aber ich hab in Vegas geheiratet und du wirst dein Kind garantiert auf so einige Abenteuer schleppen“, erwiderte er, „Also sind wir zumindest noch nicht spießig geworden.“

Das brachte auch Dylan wieder zum Grinsen, denn irgendwie war das die Hauptsache. Sie waren immer noch sie selbst geblieben.

Bevor Dylan etwas erwidern konnte, vibrierte sein Handy. Skinny sah ihm zu, wie er ran ging, ein paar Schritte zur Seite machte, kurz sprach. Das Telefonat dauerte nicht lange, und als er aufgelegt hatte, sah Dylan aus, als wüsste er nicht, was gerade passiert war.

„Die Wehen haben gerade eingesetzt“, erklärte er mit großen Augen. „Dabei hat das Gör eigentlich noch drei Wochen!“

Skinny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Dann kommt das Kind definitiv nach dir“, stellte er fest, „Absolut kein Sinn für gutes Timing.“

Einen Moment sah Dylan ihn nur überrascht an. Dann grinste er. „Fick dich“, erwiderte er freundlich.

Fragend nickte Skinny zu dem Drink in seiner Hand. „Ist das noch dein erster?“ Als Dylan nickte, nahm er ihm das Glas weg. „Dann sieh zu, dass du nach L.A. kommst.“

Für ein, zwei Sekunden starrte Dylan ihn noch an, ehe er sich hastig verabschiedete. Skinny schaute ihm nach, als er die Bar verließ. Er war nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, den Rest des Tages mit Jonas und Andrews zu verbringen, ohne Rückendeckung von Dylan zu haben, aber manche Dinge hatten eben ebenfach Vorrang.

* * *

Am Ende stellte es sich als gar nicht so schlimm heraus, und sie hatten tatsächlich Spaß. Wie sich zeigte, war Jonas deutlich besser zu ertragen, wenn er zwei Drinks intus hatte, und Andrews wurde Skinny unter Alkoholeinfluss sogar richtig sympathisch. 

Das Highlight war jedoch Peter, der nach dem dritten Glas begann, jedem, der lange genug still stand, zu erklären, dass es sich bei Skinny um seinen _Ehemann_ handelte. Jonas und Andrews bekamen sich vor Lachen gar nicht wieder ein, als Skinny das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, während Peter dem nächsten wildfremden Menschen mitteilte, dass sie gerade geheiratet hatten.

Schließlich überredete Andrews sie, die Bar zu verlassen, bevor sie sich über die Maßen betranken. Stattdessen suchten sie sich ein Restaurant, um erstmal etwas zu essen, und von da an lief der Nachmittag etwas ruhiger ab.

Relativ früh fanden sie sich im Hotel wieder, inzwischen wieder größtenteils nüchtern und, da sie alle wenig geschlafen hatten, verhältnismäßig müde. Insgeheim musste Skinny zugeben, dass er so langsam merkte, dass er fast dreißig war.

Skinny verschwand kurz ins Bad, und als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, saß Peter auf der Bettkante und wartete ganz offensichtlich auf ihn. Er stand auf, eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand, und kam Skinny entgegen.

Fragend betrachtete Skinny erst die Schachtel, dann Peter, der beinahe etwas verlegen wirkte.

„Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, du trägst keinen Ring“, begann Peter, versuchte gleichzeitig, den Deckel abzuheben. „Aber vielleicht… vielleicht ja das hier?“

Inzwischen hatte er die Box auf bekommen und brachte nun eine Kette zum Vorschein – eine silberne Kette aus kleinen Metallkugeln, wie die, an denen Dog Tags hingen. Doch stattdessen baumelte am Ende ein einfacher Ring, der aussah, als wäre er aus Edelstahl.

Es war… sehr viel mehr Skinnys Stil als es jeder Ehering hätte sein können, und irgendwie berührte es ihn, dass Peter so viel daran zu liegen schien, dass er ebenfalls ein sichtbares Zeichen trug.

Als Skinny nicht gleich reagierte, ließ Peter die Hand sinken.

„Ich weiß, es ist nichts Besonderes...“, plapperte er unsicher drauf los, wobei sein Blick den Ring an seinem Finger streifte, „Aber ich dachte...“

Skinny machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, umschloss die Kette mit seiner eigenen Hand. „Peter“, unterbrach er ihn. Er wollte etwas darüber sagen, dass es ihm gefiel, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, dass Peter so etwas für ihn besorgt hatte, aber er fand keine Worte dafür.

Also streifte er sich die Kette einfach über den Kopf. Als er auf den Ring hinab sah, zog ein Lichtreflex auf dem Edelstahl seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine kleine Gravur auf der Innenseite.

Neugierig hob er den Ring, drehte ihn, hielt ihn ins Licht. Las die Gravur, drehte ihn erneut, las eine zweite Gravur.

Dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

 _Schisser Shaw_ stand auf der einen Seite. _Schreckensbleiches Nervenbündel_ auf der anderen.

Ein erleichtertes Grinsen spielte um Peters Mundwinkel und sobald Skinny sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, musste er ihn einfach küssen.

„Ich liebe es“, erklärte Skinny leise.

„Das beruhigt mich“, erwiderte Peter, und es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte, ob es Skinny gefallen würde.

Skinny küsste ihn erneut, schob die Hand in Peters Haare. Als Skinny fordernder wurde, gab Peter unwillkürlich nach, und Skinny glaubte nicht, dass er dessen jemals müde werden würde.

Dieses völlige Vertrauen, das Peter in ihn haben musste, diese Bereitschaft, ihn einfach machen zu lassen, wie Peter ihm immer nur gerade so viel Widerstand entgegen setzte, dass er Peter ein wenig härter anfassen musste, so, wie sie es beide am liebsten hatten. Irgendwie wurde das nie langweilig.

Er gab Peter einen Schubs, der sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen ließ, gerade so die Zipfel von Skinnys Lederjacke erwischte und ihn mit sich zog.

„Hochzeitsnacht, hm?“, flüsterte Peter gegen Skinnys Lippen. „Hast du irgendwas besonderes vor?“

Skinny warf einen Blick zu seinem Rucksack, der unschuldig in der Ecke stand, und hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Er hatte durchaus die ein oder andere Idee.

„Es sei denn, natürlich, du möchtest lieber schlafen“, spottete er.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hasse dich.“

Da konnte Skinny nur lachen. „Das glaube ich dir schon lange nicht mehr, Schisser.“

Dann küsste er ihn erneut.

**Author's Note:**

> Mit dem letzten Absatz bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ;)


End file.
